


An Impossible Craving

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I might have betrayed every scruple</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impossible Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Reunion." Title and summary taken from Poe's "Could've Gone Mad."

Lilah manages to back herself into a corner, stumbling over Sandy from PR and David from marketing in the process, but they're dead, so what do they care whether she's broken their hands in a frantic scramble to get away from the melee?

As fun as adrenaline rushes usually are, Lilah's never been a fan of _actually_ dying for kicks. For now, however, she's safe, passed over for choicier kills. Drusilla seems to like screamers better, and Lilah's never been one for whimpering in terror, anyway.

As she watches the two vampires bite, claw, and otherwise slaughter her coworkers, she muses that it's like something out of the Discovery Channel. There's grace in the way their arms snap forward, the way they circle their panicked prey for endless moments before they lunge forward, teeth plunging into flesh audibly.

Lilah doesn't feel so much as a pang for her shrieking coworkers. They signed the perpetuity clause, just as she did, and they'll be back in one form or another, working just as diligently post-mortem as they did before they got their throats ripped out.

It's all a matter of pain, really. How much can you stand, and how much can you avoid? Lilah's never been a fan of gratuitous pain, herself, but she can stand a great deal, if she has to.

She doesn't, however, have any problem with other people experiencing gratuitous pain in her place, so she braces herself against the wall and tries not to mind the occasional spatter of blood that decorates her new suit, so long as she's not the next victim.

She hates being the victim.

Holland's body is barely twitching on the carpet, now, and Lilah takes a moment to smirk at that before surveying the collection of bodies, littering the floor like so many Del Taco wrappers.

Drusilla's got Cindy from Real Estate slumped in her arms, and they're spinning around the room in a frenzied, one-sided waltz. Lilah wonders whether Cindy's dead yet.

Darla's got Lindsey pressed into the wall, and his expression is either ecstasy or dread. Maybe both. Lilah watches as Darla rubs her body, slowly, against Lindsey's, runs her nails across his throat, leaving bloody trails. Watches as Lindsey's eyes slide shut, as Darla clubs him over the head and giggles as he falls to the ground, and Drusilla trips and drops Cindy's body onto his.

Lilah watches as the two vampires extend their hands to each other, in human faces once more, and embrace, pressing their faces together.

Lilah watches as Drusilla whispers something inaudible to Darla, and their eyes finally, inexorably, fall on her, crouching next to a heap of coworkers.

She waves feebly. "Hey." Keeping her back to the wall, Lilah pushes herself into a standing position. "Well." She straightens her posture. "This has been fun, but I should probably get going." Her voice barely shakes, and she manages to step over Simmons from Contracts without stumbling.

"Now, now, now." Drusilla is in front of her in an instant, and her fingernails, sharp and crusted with blood, trail over Lilah's throat delicately. "No fun going home when we haven't finished our game."

"Game?" Lilah's throat is suddenly dry, and she swallows furtively. "Like, hide and seek?"

Darla circles around them both, then slides an arm around Lilah's waist. "More like tag."

Lilah twitches. "Who's it?"

Drusilla skims her hand down Lilah's neck to her chest, hums as she begins tracing shapes on Lilah's skin, not yet hard enough to draw blood. "Who do you think, my darling?" She leans forward, then, and kisses Lilah, open-mouthed.

Drusilla's lips taste like copper, and her teeth are sharp, but Lilah kisses back as if her life depended on it.

She tries not to think about the "literally," but it's implied.

While Drusilla plunges her tongue into Lilah's mouth, Darla peppers tiny bites and soothing kisses to the back of Lilah's neck, across her shoulders, and down the length of her spine, until Lilah can feel Darla kneeling between her legs.

Drusilla tugs at the lapels of Lilah's jacket, hard enough to tear the top buttons off, and leaving Lilah's chest exposed, save her bra and the loops of pearls around her throat. Lilah can't help but arch into Drusilla's hands, moan as Darla's tongue laps up her thighs, as Darla rips off her panties and plunges her tongue inside of her.

Drusilla holds Lilah's face in her hands, and Lilah can feel the blood, smudging on her skin like fingerpaint. Drusilla kisses her, again and again, grabbing hold of one of Lilah's legs and bracing it against her hip, giving Darla better access below.

Lilah's world narrows down to blood and sex and the certainty of death, and she thinks that if she has to die, this is a better way to go than everyone else's. Drusilla's lips part from hers, allowing her a second to breathe, and Drusilla bends her head down, takes one of Lilah's nipples in her mouth, and the friction is just what Lilah need to send her over the edge, and she throws her head back and screams.

Before she's ridden out the last of her orgasm, the two vampires have pulled away from her and pounced on each other. When Lilah wobbles on her feet, puts an arm out to steady herself, Drusilla growls and seizes her, tosses her up and over a sofa.

Lilah lands on her shoulder, hears a sickening _pop_, and everything starts looking fuzzy on the edges. She can just barely see around the sofa, where Darla is kicking bodies aside, and Drusilla tossing another, and another, to the corner where Lindsey fell.

She twitches on the floor, trying to find some way to make her arm more comfortable, and she can see the two vampires, writhing against each other on the floor, oblivious to the blood-soaked carpet on which they couple. They claw at each other's skin, nipping sharply, their true faces showing as they fuck.

The last thing she sees, before everything fades, is Darla, kneeling over Drusilla's arched body, her nails digging into the floor. As she surrenders to the black, Lilah thinks she hears one of them growl, "Angelus," but she's can't be sure.


End file.
